battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki talk:Article Classification
Symbols Gold: Golden Grenade Silver: Dog Tags Bronze: ? Standard: Private Rank Stub: ? Just some suggestions, although I think Gold is already in use. CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 05:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we can't tag every page easilly with an image anymore now that absolute positioning's gone, they have to be in-text image, which don't really work as well. If you flick through the templates though, we have colour co-ordinated stars for gold, silver and bronze and a little tag for stubs. Feel free to alter them though. - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 13:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Why don't we use the rank insignias for BC2, so use File:R034.png for bronze, File:R035.png for silver and File:R036.png for gold? It's a basic idea that could work. - 17:55, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I kind of like the variety between the images of the golden grenade, dog tag, etc. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You know standard articles shouldn't really have any classification picture....you know...cause their standard? :::Well, everything needs to be classified. It's like, in a way, denying their existence if we don't classify them. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 14:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah but just adding a private rank picture into majority of pages wouldn't be meaningful Problems with the classification templates i dunno whether anyone agrees here, but i have a suggestion to remedy the templates, which (in my experience) don't work (sorry BP). Now, if you take a look at the cod wiki's Template:Game, that allows them to create a link to the main game that the page is about (or similar). I suggest we get someone like Cod4 to create a similar one, but for the page classification instead of games. Thoughts? Is this a smashingly great idea or are we just parasiting off the cod wiki (again)? - 20:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC) For instance, in my test, this page would be highlighted as bfw and talk page - 20:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, not a bad idea. I thought that's what were gonna do to start with, though I don't know how to do any of it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 20:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) It's simply a case of placing and adding the class of page to the template. I'll post a few examples, just keep watching the mainspace - 20:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) That's simple. And we'd be doing this for every article, eventually? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) It actually seems to work very well on this page. But how it will look on a mainspace article I'm not sure. Although the current templates are no better in that regard - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, if one would take a look at the pages M16 and Quad Bike, both have a classification template on them, and both look pretty well positioned. Maybe a Template:Clear to stop the classification template from overlapping any text, but i think it's great - 06:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, "Wikia" isn't appearing for me, but yesterday, on the M16 article, the gold star was overlapping the first image. Does the double-clear work better? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Nominations So should we start nominating articles for gold, silver, bronze, etc.? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Two months late now, but yes. We definitely should. I think I will make this once of my tasks when I'm home for five weeks, just going through and marking every page... Who wants to help? :It'd be nice if there was a way to set it up so that when you create a page in a certain namespace (i.e. a blog, a category, or a article) that it would have its respective class so that we don't need to do that for every new article. We might even want to put that into the MoS to classify an article, blog post, user page, etc. when it is created if we can't have something that does that automatically. [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 13:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, but, uh... How do we do that? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:57, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Well first, we need to classify all of the articles as standard, along with classifying the other types of pages. I was hoping there was a way to edit what is on a new page when anyone creates one or something like that. If there isn't a way of doing that, then we might as well just get some people that would be willing to mark articles when new ones are created. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 12:22, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, i did start a large spree of classification edits a bit ago, but I'm working out how to create a way of categorising articles under their class, such as a Category:Standard article, but i don't know how to do such a thing on the Template:Classification page or the Template:Toprighticon page. Any ideas? - 20:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lemme try something out. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::There should already be a category system set up, but I'm not sure if it works with the latest version of Template:Classification - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 17:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::There is a category system up, I can tell from the code in the template. But my question is if we can have a sort of bot that auto-classifies a new page as standards or a category, or a stub, etc. I want to say Halopedia (which now moved off of Wikia) has experience with them, or maybe ME Wiki with the Cerberus News Updates, but I'm not entirely sure. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 19:55, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Any thoughts? - 20:29, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Good idea. I've no experience with bots though - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 20:14, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::OK, i've tried to add a category system to the classification, but it will only work for ONE of the classes, so classes will have to be prioritized. Here's ma thinkin': ::::::*Classification for Gold -> Stub are first for a mainspace article ::::::*Battlefield Wiki namespace articles have bfwiki first ::::::*Talk pages have talk first ::::::*Templates have template class first ::::::*etc. Non-article classes When I first outlined the list of classes, I used the Wikipedia system, including classes 6-12. The thing is, I've changed my mind. I don't think these are necessary and just take up space. Would anybody else be sorry to see them go? That way we would only need to rank articles, which would be simpler - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 15:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, as an aside, would Battlefield Wiki:Classification not be a better title for this page? Just an idea... - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 15:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Quite unnecessary about the non-article classes. I mean, there are so many random users out there, it'd be impossible to classify them all with a , and every talk page with a . SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 16:45, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. We really only need them for articles and not every page on the wiki. We may have just over 700 articles, but we have about that many talk pages, categories, and blog posts. Plus we have over 2000 files. Classifying everything would take a long time and a lot of effort, which we don't have the amount of people to do in a timely manner. Just classifying articles should be the focus of this. [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"'']] 17:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and Bond, I don't see the point in changing the name of the page... If anything, it could be "Battlefield Wiki:Article Classification". SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC)